My Date
by cotten-pop
Summary: The guardians senior year in high school, have many questions, what do to for the rest of my life, will we still be friends, and who will i take to prom!
1. The beginning

**My Date**

**My first Fan Fic. Hope you'll like it. :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or it's characters. :(**

* * *

The guardians, Amu, Rima, Nadehiko, and Tadase, are 18 or 17 going 18. They're all anxiously waiting for their college acceptance letters.

Yaya and Kairi are juniors in Seiyo High School. _Which was really their elementary school, just that they changed it into a High School_

Amu, Rima, Nadehiko and Tadase had among the top grades of the whole school. Nadehiko being the valedictorian, Rima second best, followed by Amu and Tadase whose GPA were the same.

Ikuto is three years older than Amu, and Utau is two years older than her. Ikuto and Utau are already in college. Utau attending a nearby university and Ikuto an out of country school.

Amu and Ikuto became close friends over the years before Ikuto left to America.

Kukai is attending to the same school as Ikuto as a freshman.

And so begins the story.

* * *

"I don't wanna be alone when all of you leave!"yelled Yaya. "AHEM" Kairi glared at Yaya.sweat drops "R-Right. Kairi is going to be here."

They all gave a small laugh and continued walking. The group was walking out of school, along with the one thousand other students rushing to get home.Once they arrived at a corner Amu said her goodbyes to her friends and started walking straight; As the guys turned right to go to Nadehiko's house, and the girls to the left to Rima's house. _to hang out I guess._ All except for Amu. She had to baby sit her little sister, and was going to start looking for her prom dress, with the help of her three charas.She got home and walked into the kitchen.

When she noticed a note on the fridge.

It read:

_Amu, we decided to take Ami along with us to visit your aunt. We'll be back in a week, maybe even longer. There's going to be a lot to see! Wish you could come with us, but I guess next time when you aren't in school. There are some leftovers from yesterday, and I cooked something for u; it's on the stove. We left money for whatever you need on the counter._

Love You, Mom and Dad

_P.S__. __**Don't spend all that money all at once! And no boys in the house, (Tadase and Nadehiko are an exception) BUT KEEP AN EYE ON THAT TADASE- he is suspicious!**_** o.0**

Amu sweat dropped as she read the P.S. knowing her dad was the one that wrote about Tadase being suspicious. For some reason her dad was never fully convinced that Tadase and Nadehiko had no romantic feelings for Amu. Yet he was only concerned about Tadase. He knew about Ikuto being Amu's best friend and perhaps one day her boyfriend. He had sort of accepted that, but was still well aware that Ikuto was older than her.

--Amu's POV--

.It's sad that I won't get to see my aunt and cousins. I love going to visit them; waking up super early and climbing the tree to see the sun rise. The stars and moon shine brighter there too. At least I have the house all to myself. "Oh well I guess **there is** always next time."

--End POV--

A small voice suddenly appeared." Next time for what?"

"AH! Ran you scared me!" Amu turned around to see her 3 charas.

"You should know we're the only ones the house you know." Said the little one in blue.

"Still.." replied a thoughtful Amu.

She was now thinking of a longtime friend whom she always wished he'd come back and visit her. He was the reason Amu always got shocked whenever someone surprised her like that. Coming back to reality, Amu heard Ran, Miki, and Su all yelling her name.

"Ahh. Sorry. I was thinking about something."

Miki, while smirking said "hehe.. about Ikuto huh?"

Amu blushed at his name, and yelled "WHAT?! WHAT COULD MAKE YOU SAY THAT!" yelling more than asking.

"Don't worry Amu, I think about Yoru most of the day. It's good to think of your man once in a while."

Amu, blushing a deep red turned her face and reheated the leftovers and started to eat. She told the girls she and Ikuto were just close friends. As she hungrily ate she remembered the times they shared together before he left to the US.

How they first met back in elementary school, and slowly began to befriend him. Eventually they became best friends.

Once she was done with her food she left her dishes in the sink thinking she'll wash them later. She was going upstairs to take a shower and after that start looking at prom magazines. So she made her way up and got in the shower. As the cold water hit her face memories came flowing back to her.

She remembered that time at Ikuto's prom when he playfully splashed her face with water from the fountain out in the garden. She retaliated and wet his handsome soft cool face. He didn't like getting wet, so they stopped.She smiled at how much she had to annoy Ikuto into going to his prom. Ikuto agreed but only if Amu would be his date, and so she agreed.

_Utau turned into the Green Eyed Monster, but gave up and found a nice boy to go with_.

She finished her shower and got dressed into black jeans and a long pink three-fourth-sleeve shirt. Waiting for her in her room were her the girls. They had several magazines set out on the floor for her and were already chatting about which one would look best on her.

--Amu's POV--

I walked in my room and I found the girls looking at magazines, probably looking for my dress. "AMU!" all of them shouted at the same time.

I smiled at them and picked up the magazines and put them on my bed. I sat down and started looking through them. I remember the dress I wore to Ikuto's prom, I haven't worn a blue dress ever since. It was an exception for Ikuto, his favorite color. I guess it wasn't so bad that it made me look sluty. It was just above my knees and the straps weren't that bad. I really have no idea what to wear, so I'll just asked the girls.

"What do you girls think I should wear?"

Miki: "Something blue and sexy. Like the one you wore with Ikuto!"

Me: "WHAT?!"

Ran: "No! Something red and mysterious, that reaches up to your knees.

Me: "I guess.."

Suu: "NO! A green elegant puffy dress that reaches to the ground."

Me: "uhh sorry Suu, I'm kinda looking for something that shows my ankles."

Suu: "Well then I vote for Miki's idea! But not too revealing. You'll look like a whore."

Me: "--' Okay then it's a short dress, but what color? I'm thinking Pink."

Miki: "NO! I said BLUE!"

Me: "But I already wore blue to Ikuto's prom"

Miki: "Doesn't mean you can't wear the color again! Besides that was a light blue, how about midnight blue? It's very elegant, it'll be a short dress **and **it's a sexy color"

Me: "Midnight Blue…" reminds me of Ikuto.

Me: "Okay then. Now to look for the dress."

We went out to the shopping district and went in and out of shops. We spent about two hours looking for a dress, but they were either too sluty, too long, too ugly, or the wrong color. By the time we reached the last shop, our legs felt like they wouldn't take another step.

We went in and well I was awed by the dress they had. They were so many and so pretty. They had a section of ballroom gowns, others were wedding dresses, and then I saw the prom dresses.

I went to the area where the blue ones were and started looking for a midnight blue dress. Unlucky me, I'm picky about dresses.

There were some that had no straps, a big no no, others were way too short, or they were mixed with another strange color.

I was just looking for a good decent dress that was just above my knees, midnight blue with no colors that made it look weird, and that actually had straps. That couldn't be much to ask right?

Ran: "Amu, are you sure you don't like this one?"

She was pointing at the dress with the weird colors.

Me: "I like it, but I don't like the colors. Sorry girls it's just I'm not going to buy something that I don't completely like." Which was logical right?

Me: "I guess that's all the dresses. Let's go home."

As we were walking out a lady popped out of nowhere and asked-

Lady: "Didn't find what you were looking for?"

Me: "Sadly no."

Lady: "Don't worry, we make custom made dresses here. Just make an appointment and come with an idea of how you want your dress to be."

I smiled at the lady and asked her how to make an appointment.

Lady: "If you want I can make an appointment right now."

Me: "Yea, of course."

The lady led me to the counter and checked the computer for openings. She asked me if I could go there on Monday. _in three days_ I agreed to the date. I asked her how much it would cost and she told me around one hundred to one hundred-fifty. Okay, I was prepared up to two hundred.

Once we got out of the shop it was already dark. We started walking to the car, when Miki noticed there was a bar up ahead that had drunks on the sidewalk. I stopped and decided to cross the street. We crossed and started walking again, but faster. As we walked passed the bar, I heard some whistles.

"Jerks.." I mumbled.

We reached the car and drove back home.

A sudden chill went up my back as I was parking the car into the garage. We got in the house and I turned on the lights and the T.V. when the phone rang.

Me: "hello?"

….: "AMU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Me: "oh hi! Shopping for my prom dress, why?"

….: "I've been trying to get a hold of you. Wow, prom already?!"

Me: "Yea. It feels weird without Ikuto though. So why were you looking for me?"

….: "Well… I have two weeks off of school starting next week….And I was wondering if I could stay over at your house. Youknow since my folks moved to Tokyo."

Me: "Well I'd have to ask my parents first. But it's alright with me."

….: "Great! Thanks Amu."

Me: "May I ask you something though?"

….: "Sure."

Me: "Why with me? I mean, there are others here in the city who'd love to take you in."

….: "Well I thought about it and I thought I'd go crazy if I'd go with them, and there's others who I don't want to intrude on. So I picked you."

Me: "ha, lucky me. Oh um one more thing. Uhh.. have you heard anything from Ikuto?"

….: "oh no, sorry. Don't worry Amu I'm sure he'll contact you soon."

Me: "Yea you're right, well thanks anyways."

….: "Anytime."

ME: "Alright then I'll call my parents and I'll get back to you."

….: "okay. Bye Amu."

Me: "Bye …."

I hanged up the phone. sigh can't believe is going to stay with me. Well if my parents let stay. It's only for two weeks so I'm pretty sure they will.

--End POV--

Amu called her parents a few minutes later and told them about her day and asked them about staying over at their house for the next two weeks. Her mother happily obliged. Her father was a different story. After what seemed like an hour, Amuconvinced her dad to let stay. After all her parents would be back the same day got there.

So she turned the TV off and went to her room. She laid thinking of what was to come. All of the excitement and fun without Ikuto. Amu eventually tired out and fell asleep.

Elsewhere, someone was doing the exact opposite of her. He was up and awake, thinking about her.


	2. New York Style

Sorry for the super late update! School, chores, lack of sleep, and procrastination do not mix well. I know it's short, but I have chapter three almost ready.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA**

My Date

Chapter 2: New York Style

* * *

Amu was waking up little by little opening her eyes. When she recalled the previous night.

…_.: "Well… I have two weeks off of school starting next week….And I was wondering if I could stay over at your house. You know since my folks moved to Tokyo."_

_Me: "Well I'd have to ask my parents first. But it's alright with me."_

…_.: "Great! Thanks Amu."…._

She sat up straight in her bed yelling "AHHH!! I FORGOT TO CALL _____ BACK!!" Amu moved to get up only to discover the phone by her. The phone was discharged, wonderful. Now she would have to call using her almost out of minutes cell phone. She searched for her cell phone and began to dial ____.

____: "hello?"

Amu: "Sorry for calling so late. Well early in the day but..."

____: "haha, same old Amu. Don't worry about it. I'm at practice right now."

Amu: "Oh! Well then let me get straight to the point. My parents said it's okay, you can stay at my house for the week."

____: "Great, thanks Amu. I'll get there on Monday around seven. See you then."

Amu: "Alright, bye"

____: "Bye"

Amu: sighs " I am so lucky I don't have school on Monday!"

She got up and washed up, when she heard her cell phone ring.

Amu: "Hello"

Rima: "Good morning Amu"

Amu: "Hi Rima!"

Rima: "Hey want to come over for lunch today? It's New York Style pizza!"

Amu: "Well.. Why not? I'll see you then."

Rima: "See you then!"

Amu: "Alright bye"

Amu went downstairs to the kitchen and ate her breakfast, about two servings of her magically delicious cereal. She and her three charas spend a while watching T.V. and talking away. A bit too long, that Amu was late for lunch. She rushed upstairs and took a quick shower. Once she was ready she ran out of the house towards Rima's new house, which was not that far away. When she got there she rang the bell and Rima opened the door to let her in.

Rima: "Hi! I already ordered the pizza, your favorite, pineapple!"

Amu: "really?! "

Rima: "Yup and ……" Rima's voice was blocked out as Amu went into a daydream mode and started thinking how delicious the food would be.

Rima: "Amu!"

Rima slightly slapped Amu, enough to bring her back to reality.

Amu: "Sorry."

Rima: "It's okay, come in."

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Rima had music on her ipod, so it wasn't total silence. They started talking about food, and how they would miss their local restaurants. They would talk about home, family, friends and then eventually the topic switched to boys.

When Rima finished asking Amu if she was going to the prom with Tadase, the doorbell rang.

Rima: "Oh, must be the pizza!"

As Rima got up to answer the door, Amu gave a sigh of relief, and also got up to help pay for the pizza.

Rima: "Amu, what on earth do you think you are doing?"

Amu: "Well, I am going to eat the pizza"

Rima: "It's okay. Put your money away."

Amu: "No I insist."

Rima: "NOW."

Rima was sending a fierce glare towards Amu.

Amu: "Okay, okay. Just let me pay next time."

Rima paid the deliveryman, and said "sure. Now let's eat."

They grabbed some drinks from the refrigerator and jumped back to the couch. Rima, who firmly intended to find out if Amu was going to the prom with Tadase, asked again.

Rima: "So. Have you decided who to go to prom with?"

Amu: "Nah, I think I'll just go solo."

Rima: "What?! There's no way you're going by yourself. What about Tadase? "

Amu: "Well what about him? He hasn't asked me, and I don't want to ask. Besides, we're just close friends, if we go to prom together it would just be awkward. We're not like you and Nadehiko."

Rima: "ha ha. True, you two are completely different. But even so, you're going to be a loner."

Amu: "That's okay with me. After all I can be with Yaya."

Rima: "Yea, she really seems to be missing Kukai. Well if you're happy...I guess"

Amu: "Thanks. Now can we start eating, please."

Rima: "Let's."

They happily ate their pizza, talking in between bites. From time to time, a song came on that made everyone go crazy and start dancing. It was around 4 when Amu left Rima's house.

She spent the rest of the day messing around with her charas, and wasting endless sheets of paper, drawing possible dresses. With the help of Miki, Amu finally drew a dress to her liking. Now she would just have to take it to the store.

* * *

http:// 0jaz0. deviantart .com /art/Amu-s-Dress-100189809

Drawing of Amu's dress.

I'll be updating maybe in a week or two. Sorry!

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	3. Crazy Monkey

My Date

Chapter 3: Crazy Monkey

* * *

*Ding Dong*

Amu: "AHHHHH!"

Suu headed to open the door

Miki: "Amu, take a chill pill."

Amu: sighs, "Okay, hold on Suu I'll open the door."

Amu opened the door and found herself being choked by Utau's tight hug.

Right above them was a dog pile, including Ran, Miki, Suu, Eru and Iru.

The house was filled with so many happy faces, including Amu's family who had just arrived as well and were now staring happily at the two friends. They too were happy to see Utau again, especially Ami, who was now in middle school.

Ami: "Utau, Utau!!"

She went up to Utau and Amu who had now turned to see the family. Amu opened her arms to hug her little sister. [for once not acting cool and spicy]. Ami open her arms as well, but hugged Utau instead. Amu turned red mad, but calmed down the minute her parents started laughing and joined in their laughter.

Utau set her luggage aside and Amu's parents went upstairs and started unpacking.

Amu served Utau, Ami, and herself drinks and went back to Utau who was sitting on the couch talking to Ami. Well more like overwhelmed by Ami's fan girl questions.

Amu: "So what have u been up to?"

Utau: "Oh, you know? Same old same old." She replied laughing.

Utau and Amu hadn't seen each other for two years. Utau was busy with her new album, and her studies.

The girls continued catching up on small details that were not included in e-mails or phone calls. They started talking about the years before everyone started to leave. Amu and Utau laughed at their silly moments they shared along with Ikuto.

*Ding Dong*

Amu slowly walked to the door as if she was walking to her doom.

Ami, Utau, Eru, and Iru stared at Amu, who was still walking slowly to the door. Her three charas sweat dropped and went to Amu to speed her up. They knew the reason why Amu was dreading opening the door. It was what would happen after that made Amu nervous.

She again opened the door to find herself looking at a grinning Kukai.

She smiled and gave him a warm hug, which he happily returned. She welcomed him in and Amu's dad appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, it's good to see you again..." He patted him in the back. He dragged Kukai away from Amu and took him who knows where.

Utau was shocked. To see such a handsome man hugging Amu. [Yes MAN] He brought in some luggage as well.

Amu closed the door and went back to Utau.

Utau: "What that was about." She asked her suspiciously giving her the - _what the heck _

_Amu?!_ -look.

Amu waved her hands in front of her innocently.

Amu: "No, no. It's nothing like that. Kukai is just an old friend since elementary school. He's visiting during his break...and well he's staying here."

Utau: "What?! Amu, you're going to be living with a handsome man that you aren't related to?!

Amu: "Utau! Handsome?! Besides we're really close friends, and there is nothing going on between us. I have my mind set on someone else."

Utau: "Fine. Well if Ikuto finds out about this..."

Amu: "I'll tell him what I just told you. Besides it's not like he's going to come barging in the next minute."

Utau: "Okay, shh he's coming back."

Kukai was coming back along with Amu's dad.

Amu's father had a firm hand on Kukai's shoulder, and was grinning like a crazy monkey. Kukai just looked harassed.

Amu and Utau got up to greet the men again.

Amu: "Dad, its just Kukai."

Dad: "We just had a little talk" Smiling at Kukai "Right Kukai?"

Kukai: Also smiling "Right"

Dad: "Alright then, I'm going to bed, that trip really wore me off. Goodnight kids. Ami, it's bedtime."

Ami: "Awwww.. but daddy!"

Dad: "Ami. I'll need you to be full of energy for the pictures tomorrow!"

As Amu's father and Ami leave, Amu introduces her two guests to each other.

Nervously grinning Amu: "uhh.. Utau, this is Kukai. Kukai this is Utau. She's been my friend almost as long as we've been friends."

Kukai grinning: "Pleasure meeting you"

Utau: "Same here"

Although Utau smiles politely, she feels extremely uncomfortable staying at Amu's house so she says her goodbyes and leaves.

Utau didn't like Kukai staying at Amu's house.

She was polite about it, but still had a "what the heck Amu?!" look on her face. She decided to leave early because Kukai made her feel uneasy and nervous, so she left and checked into a nearby five star hotel.

Inside Utau's suit:

"WHAT ON EARTH IS SHE THINKING?!! WHAT ABOUT IKUTO!

THEY CAN'T POSSIBLY JUST BE FRIENDS?! :O WHAT IF SHE DOUBTS IKUTO WILL COME BACK?! AFTER ALL HE HASN'T EXACTLY BEEN IN CONTACT WITH HER IN YEARS!! BESIDES THOSE SHORT LETTERS!!"

Utau found herself being madder than she should have been. She decided to take a warm bath and go to bed.

* * *

I am terribly sorry for the extremely late update. I had lost my inspiration for months, and now I'm feeling great and alive again. :D I hope I will be update soon, I doubt it due to exams coming up. So don't expect an update until June.

**Again, I apologize, and please review :]**

Psst girlylove23 you're right, I should update more often.


End file.
